


Cottontail

by Inky_minzy



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Rabbits, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_minzy/pseuds/Inky_minzy
Summary: Aloha and Army are asked to babysit Skull's pet rabbit. Besides discovering Army is allergic, the boys fool around playfully.





	Cottontail

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something and this is the result of it.

_ Army sneezed for the uptenth time, sniffling quietly and cursing the small ball of fur forced into his hands by his companion. Aloha stood hovering right over his shoulder amused, "Okay, are you allergic or something?" _

_ Shaking his head, Army petted the small snout nuzzling into his palm. "I'm perfectly fine! It's just-!' Interrupted by another sneeze, Aloha laughed at Army's accusatory glare.  _

_ Both the S4 members were staying currently at their teammates home, Skull's, babysitting his pet rabbit. Bunny. If Aloha was being honest, there wasn't much difference. They're both small, fluffy and cute. Army disagreed vehemently. Upon arrival both of them had gone in trying to find the little critter before Aloha noticed Army sneeze at different points in their search. Cheekily steering Army from one direction into the other, they'd located the baby as Aloha teased Army now of his obvious allergies.  _

_ "Why didn't you mention it to Skull?" Aloha questioned, taking the rabbit gently from Army's hands. It kicked stubbornly upon being held before Army reminded him they got anxious high above ground. Pouting and releasing it to sniffle at their feet, Army sneezed in response. "I didn't know." _

_ Giggling and pinching Army's reddened cheeks, Aloha pointed down toward their feet. The curious rabbit's bulbous black eyes blinked. Aloha cooed. _

_ Resigning himself to a recliner chair, Army pouted into the hand used to prop his head up, watching Aloha sit down and play with the rabbit. Army quipped at him in reminder now and then as to how you handle the babe, for the rabbit and Aloha's safety of course.  _

_ "Army!" Called Aloha, turning the rabbit toward Army where Aloha had its paws pinched gently in his hands and he moved them playfully. Army found this a little amusing, snorting softly to himself when the rabbit kicked its back legs to free herself. "Mero!" Aloha whined, beckoning the rabbit back, only for it to hop it's way to Army and sniffle curiously at his feet before raising for attention.  _

_ The orange inkling grimaced, already feeling his nose tickle with the sensation to sneeze. "Melo, I can't…" _

_ The white rabbit huffed and sat itself on his feet, Army groaned and Aloha watched now intrigued. "Pick Mero up!" Aloha encouraged.  _

_ "It's established I'm allergic, why would we-... You were calling her Mero earlier and just now. If I'm not mistaken, her name is Melo, Aloha." Army frowned, giving in and picking up the small rabbit, which he cooed the name 'Melo' toward as he began to pet her back. Contentedly she nuzzled into his stomach and Army fought off the urge to sneeze.  _

_ Aloha shook his head, "It's Mero!" The other boy circled Army before dropping to sit in front of him and reach out to pet the white ball of fur in his arms. Army sniffed, "Clearly you're mistaken, Skull had said her name was Melody." _

_ "You heard wrong, it's Merodi." Aloha scoffed, scratching one of the long white ears with fascination. Army's lips pinched into a line,"Call him." _

_ "What?" Aloha looked up from Mero now, raising a challenging brow at Army. Army returned it as he made to move Melo from his lap to the floor. She squeaked with displeasure towards them both and wandered away. Aloha pouted, "Awe, see? Totally ruined the moment, now she's gone." Teased the pink tentacled teen, pinching Army's knee and the other responded by standing abruptly and watching Aloha fall back with a yelp. Smirking victoriously Army shuffled through his pocket for his phone, "Now then, what do I win when I'm correct?"  _

_ Sitting up, Aloha rolled his eyes and gestured for the phone, "Nothing. Her name is Mero and she responds so well to it!" At mentioning it, a white snout poked out from the kitchen. Aloha watched smugly as Army stared a little annoyed, "But when I'd say Melo…" He trailed off, but both teens had their eyes glued to the small white rabbit as its head now poked out in curiosity. It responded both times. To both names.  _

_ "Soo, let's call Skull?"  _

_ "That was what I was trying to do." Army rolled his eyes, quickly dialing his friends number and allowing it to ring a couple times. It cut halfway through the third ring and, "Hmm?" _

_ "Skull!" Aloha cheered, taking Army's phone from his hand and walking away with the device pressed to his ear. Army clutched his hand with irritation.  _

_ "Aloha? Is something wrong?" Droned their leader's voice, it was on speaker Aloha noted as he cringed and pulled it away. Army smiled, "Everything's just fine, Skull. We are just wondering what the rabbit's name was." _

_ Audibly Skull clicked his tongue over the line, "My Melody-' Army hissed in victory and stared at Aloha in triumph, where Aloha responded by flipping his teammate off.  _

_ '-he also goes by Mai Merodi. Or well, it's the same thing and she's smart enough to know when she's being called. Have fun, stay out of my pantry, bye." And the line cut.  _

_ Army glared at the device as Aloha twirled it in his hand, "I take it back, as a prize for us both being right, celebratory curry!"  _

_ Army couldn't quite argue that. "Fine, but you're helping."  _

_ "Only if you let me bake some cupcakes." Aloha singsonged. Army smiled, "I'm sure Skull wouldn't mind. Find the flour and I think it'll be fine."  _

** ____________ **

_ "That was so good." Aloha whined, laying down on the couch and taking it all up. Army watched with slight amusement as he sat himself in the same recliner chair and watched his companion whine. "My stomach is gonna explode, Army, tell Merodi I love her."  _

_ At hearing her name, Mero appeared right from underneath the couch Aloha was laying on, the partying S4 member cheering excitedly as he picked up Mero to hop on his chest. Army watched Melo explore and nuzzle into Aloha's neck, immobilizing the other teen from moving his neck when she'd deemed it worthy to curl up and sleep. Aloha wailed a lengthy, "Armyyyy." Army did nothing.  _

_ The moments ticked by and before Army could even consider to move Melody from Aloha, the other boy was soundly asleep. Army snorted into the sleeve of his parka, pulled out his phone, and took a picture of Aloha and Melo, only having to tilt his head in contemplation before setting it as his phone's lock screen. His home screen could never be replaced. _

_ Knowing he couldn't leave Aloha in his uncomfortable position forever, Army picked up Melo, she only kicked weakly as he moved her to her cage and she proceeded to go boneless. Clearly she was exhausted. Army then came back to Aloha and poked his shoulder gently. "Aloha." He called once, startled by a fluttering eyelid, pink and a mischievous grin. Army yelped as he was pulled on top of Aloha, the pink teen wrapping both arms around him and keeping him from moving away.  _

_ "Aloha!" Army cursed, wiggling uncomfortably. Aloha shushed him, "Nap time."  _

_ "Nap time?" Groaned the orange teen, attempting in vein to pull up from Aloha's embrace, the other boy looking up at a flustered Army with a shit eating grin. Army pinched his sides in protest, but Aloha layed heavier into the cushion and huffed, "Just sleep here with me for a bit."  _

_ Finding himself in a losing battle, Army gave in and slumped against Aloha, both teens maneuvering themselves into a comfortable position. Aloha wrapped one arm around Army's waist and turned them so Army laid on his side squished between the cushion and Aloha. The couch wasn't exactly made for two to lay down on. But Army gave in, hooking one leg over Aloha's and tangling themselves in each other until ultimately Army was buried in Aloha's collar and the other tucked his face into Army's beret.  _

_ Army poked Aloha's throat with his nose, "This is uncomfortable." Aloha laughed and hugged him closer, "My arm's gonna go numb, sleep." Not knowing how else to protest now with heavy lids and a yawn parting his lips, Army resigned himself to sleep against Aloha. Burying his face against the warm skin of Aloha's neck- _

_ Army scrambled up for much needed space and sneezed.  _

_ Both teens blinked and stared over at Mero's cage, she was still sound asleep. Army then turned an accusatory glare at Aloha, "She's all over you." _

_ "You say that like she hit on me!"  _

_ "Well it's not what I meant, I'm allergic Aloha!"  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry this is kinda short on my opinion, but I just didn't really have a direction while writing and thought it was cute.


End file.
